


Boyf riends fanfic but the squip likes jeremy and the author is probably high or something

by T_R_4_S_H



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Crack Fic, FML, I desperately need sleep, Joke Fic, Michael Mell - Freeform, Multi, Pining???, Possible smut later if im extremely sleep deprived and feel like it, Post-Squip, The SQUIP (be more chill) - Freeform, boyf riends — Freeform, idk - Freeform, jeremy heere - Freeform, my first fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_R_4_S_H/pseuds/T_R_4_S_H
Summary: Pretty self explanatoryThis is how i vent





	1. Jeremy vores various objects

**Author's Note:**

> Kill me

Michael burst into jeremys room, hands filled with bags of dill pickle lays.

"Holy shnowzers jerEMY guess what i found out"

Jeremy slowly turned his head from the tv to michael

"What the fuck do you want"

Michael threw the bags on the ground and grabbed one. Jeremy watched as he viciously tore it open using tongs he always carried with him.  
Michael reached into the bag with one of the tongs and slowly pulled out...  
A chip. He ate it very slowly. After about 5 minutes, michael had finally finished it and was moving on to the next chip.

It took 2 weeks, but jeremy had watched michael eat every chip in every bag. Finally he told jeremy what he had found out.

"Im gA y"

Jeremy just stared at michael for a bit before responding.

"dUDE FUCK ME"

Michael had jeremy take off his hoodie very slowly and sexily. He then grabbed jeremy and started choking him with one of the tongs.

"mmmmmMMMMMM HELL YES MICHaeL KEEP GOING THATS THE SPOT~"

Michael pushed the tong down jeremys throat, and jeremy loved every second of it. He then followed with the other tong, slowly pushing it and pushing it. When both of the tongs were down, michael started following suit with almost any object he could find. A toothbrush. A game remote. The shredded bags of chips. A whole, unpeeled banana. A toothpick. Michael got excited at the toothpick.

"Dude *gag* why ar-MPH yo u exc *cough* ited about a t *more coughs and gags* oothpick," jeremy muffled through the various items being shoved down his throat.  
"Because dude shoving toothpicks down a furrys throat has always been a fantasy of mine"  
Michael was a member of one of the furry groups on deviantart. They both were.

After they had run out of small objects, jeremy threw up everything he had swallowed. Then michael waved goodbye to jeremy and went home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its just a joke bro
> 
>  
> 
> Updates at least once a day  
> Im plannjng for this nonsense to have a plot 
> 
>  
> 
> Oh shit bambOOZLED


	2. The sqUid enters

The next day jeremy woke up, only to find a clean floor. It had been a dream.  
Jeremy debated on what to say to himself. it had to be something important that the readers will appreciate. Finally he decided.  
"Fuck."

Suddenly, a wild squid appeared. Oh no. He was insane, and everyone knew it. Well, at least jeremy did.   
"Hello jeremy i blessed you with that wonderful dream love me"

The squid loved jeremy. As a matter of fact, the squid was in jeremys dream, pretending to be michael. Jeremy didnt need to know that.

"No you walnut i dont love you, i sold my soul for you and what do i get? I get a fucking idiot thats what." The squip felt terrible. "But jeremy i love you." Jeremy looked up at the floating thing wide-eyed.

"The hell you just say"

"UHHH I MEAN PLATONICALLY NOT ROmanTICALLY OR SEXUALLY HAHAH"

Then there was an awkward moment of silence. (It felt very se x y to the squid) Jeremy finally spoke.  
"So michael still doesnt like me and he still didnt help me vore shit?"

"C c c come on jeremy, who needs michael when im he re"

Jeremy raised an eyebrow. "Im drinking mountain dew red flavor tonite" the squid sadly nodded, if that made jeremy happier then so be it he would do anything for his crush. There was another sexxxxy moment of silence before the squip spoke up.

"Hey jeremy guess what you did to me" jeremy looked down, then up, then down, then back up.   
"What"

"You vored the gay oblong pill that contained me"

Jeremys face turned deep blue instead of red since he was a dolphin furry. 

 

"Well shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ill post another chapter later today i swear


	3. JEREMY VISITS MICHAEL (GONE WRONG) (GONE SEXUAL)

Jeremy needed something to get his mind off the squid and what he said. He knew his husband michael would cheer him up. Well they werent married yet,,, or engaged,, or knew that they liked each other. But they did like each other so technically they were engaged and didnt know it. Thats how love works, right? Yeah ok

The squid didnt like michael. He got in the way of jeremy liking him. He decided that michael needed to go. But how, the squid couldnt fuck with anyone. He also couldnt fuck anyone which made him cry every time he remembered that specific fact. 

Squiddo decided that he was going to kill michael today, or at least make him not want to talk to jeremy anymore.

 

Jeremy knocked on michaels door, and when it didnt open fast enough he knocked it the fuck down. 

"STONER BOII WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU," jermy yelled. Michael quickly ran up the stairs, grabbed jeremy by his collar, and dragged him to the basement. 

The squid was anger. How dare michael touch jeremy in such a way?! That was IT.

 

The squid took control of jerermys bod and yelled at michael. "DONT TOUCH ME AGAIN YOU GAY SHIT I DOTN LOVE YOU EW LOSER GET OUT OF MY LIFE"

 

michael was destroyed he thought jeremy liked him but that was clearly untrue. A single tear fell down his face and he ran into the batheoom and cried. "MicHAEL in the roombath by himself" he took a razor and...

 

Shaved his legs he felt better so he went outside and saw jeremy. his heart sank jeremy didnt love him. He had a thing for furries and jeremy was a furry so he loved jeremy but jeremy didnt feel the same. Then jeremy/squid stuck his tongue out at michael. he laid down and cried right there and squid was satisfied. He let jeremy take control again knowing he would screw things up even more.

"MICHAEL THAT WADNT ME IM SORRy" michael looked up at jeremy. "What do you mean you bastatd you stuck your fucking (smexxy) furry tongue at me get out of my house"

Jeremy left and was really mad at the squid because he did this. The squid knew, but he also knew that without michael jeremy would love him finally


End file.
